


The Novelty of a Happy Ending

by Megane



Series: One Day, Three Autumns [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: A Touch of Fearplay, Accidental Breathplay, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Biting, Confessions, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Introspection, Knotting, M/M, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Partial Transformation, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: Ever since Cloud moved to the outskirts of Edge, he felt a bit more... like himself. He was able to indulge in a secret passion while also keeping in touch with those close to him and keeping up with his own business. However, one day, he's interrupted after coming back from a trip. Vincent's here — in his home. How will he react seeing Cloud finally indulge himself?
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Vincent Valentine
Series: One Day, Three Autumns [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186196
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	The Novelty of a Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been inspired by the outfits [in this tweet](https://twitter.com/sami_jen/status/1261385865022058497). They've been on my mind for so long, and I had this idea mapped out over the course of the year. This... absolutely didn't go how I was expecting it to, but I'm not complaining. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Cloud lived alone on the outside of Edge — and it was nice for him.

He was the proud (....? yes, proud) owner of two buildings: his apartment and a building right beside Seventh Heaven’s to help with his business. He originally toyed with the idea of just moving everything into his apartment. He could have everything close to hand before taking on a job; it would have been easy to reach for his files when the mood to do paperwork struck him. But the idea of putting some healthy separation in his life intrigued him as a concept. It was novel, a rarity to try for the first time. And so with some coaxing from Tifa, he ended up buying the workspace.

He could have also made that building his little home instead. It was more than big enough for him, and with Seventh Heaven being right next door, he wouldn’t have to worry about where to park Fenrir or where to do maintenance. Please with work on the outskirts, traveling wherever he needed from there would have been a breeze. But with his and Vincent’s relationship growing, Cloud didn’t think it would be... appropriate to park himself so close by.

Then again, that wasn’t the only thing in his life needed some privacy to explore.

Fenrir pulled up with a loud purr to the side of Cloud’s building. The blond in question lifted himself upright and sighed in relief. It had been a hellish day of running his own errands in between doing deliveries. He had time sensitive pick ups and hundreds of miles to cover besides. It was a particularly demanding day but also an equally fulfilling one. He killed the engine, turned the head of the bike to one side, and then pulled the keys out of the ignition before swinging his leg over, coming to a standing position. He dusted himself off as he moved to the freight rack. On it was a beige duffle bag with forest green straps. It was large and weighed down inside with his new belongings. Though his expression was stoic, his heart fluttered in growing excitement. He hadn’t felt like this in a long time. One more thing to cherish, he guessed, as he unlatched the bag from the rack. When it was free, Cloud hoisted the duffle bag’s straps onto one shoulder. He then unhooked the freight rack from the bike and collapsed it into its more portable form. Satisfied with this, Cloud made his way to the floor entrance of his apartment.

The door was a little unreliable, but with a lift, a tug, and then an aggressive _push_ , he managed to wedge it open. He used his foot to shove the door back into place once he stepped inside. Funnily, the lock always clicked closed without problem. He muttered, “Should look at that one day,” under his breath, but the moment the thought was out of his head, he knew it would be forgotten.

Cloud climbed the narrow stairs up to his living room floor and dropped his keys into a wicker basket in a notch on the wall. Off next came his gloves and his goggles, both of which he placed on a stylish end table. He continued without pause to his bedroom, wherein he deposited the duffle bag onto his bed. Now that the moment was here, now that the grand reveal was at hand, he found himself avoiding it. He decidedly bustled around his room a bit more, fixing up things that hadn’t bothered him before. He removed his boots slowly and then took the time to clean and polish them. He began to divest himself of his clothing only to decide to take a shower right after. Oh, and of course, his hair needed to dry and all...

Small little distractions he couldn’t help but take. They weren’t helping his heart rate, not really. It was still rising with anticipation. Each second he dallied only served to make that final moment that much more real, and it was in that realisation that he stopped himself. His hand rubbing the towel against his temple slowed. Cloud looked at himself in the mirror. Really looked.

Was this all really worth getting excited about? Was it worth the buzzing in his veins, the anticipation scratching his throat? Was it... was it even _silly_ of him to overthink this? He was a man about to make himself feel pretty — or sexy — or whatever the desire may be. Did it need all of this delay? All of this fanfare in the end?

It was sobering to think (and sadly not for the first time), and it was almost enough for him to coax himself out of it. But then reality set in, his reality, his here and now. He had already gone through great pains and expense to get all of this together. He had to learn as he went, and with that, he figured... he figured he did a damn good job. He steeled himself again and shook his head with new resolve. A familiar voice, rich and charismatic, flowed to the forefront of his mind.

 _Don’t ever be afraid, Cloud._ It had been so long, and by now, the words were an old comfort. He carried them with him through life for a variety of reasons because it wasn’t just the words themselves. It was the conviction behind them, the confidence, the certainty of his happiness. Whatever he sought would be found, and life would make sense if he shaped it with his own hands. They helped give him strength because it reminded him that it wasn’t just his current friends who had looked out for him. He folded his towel lazily before setting it down on the edge of his sink.

Okay. It was do or die — well, probably not that extreme. Cloud spun himself around and headed back into his bedroom. He walked over to the bag still waiting on his bed, unfastened the leather casing holding together the straps, and pulled open the zipper. Within, there were neatly folded plastic bags and different sized boxes containing parts of his precious secret. Cloud unloaded all of them, making little stacks where appropriate, before setting the duffle bag down on the floor. He nudged it further to the side with his foot.

He closed his eyes and took two controlled breaths — one in, one out. After a beat of silence, he opened his eyes again and picked up the first folded plastic bag. Inside was a long lavender colored dress with a high leg slit. He hadn’t thought it’d be his colour or style, but it was still... simple in a way. Elegant, even, with the potential to be versatile, which he needed with a limited wardrobe like his. The dress had also caught his attention because it had a sleek silhouette. Between the lavender collar and the neckline was a sheer paneling that exposed Cloud’s throat and collarbones nicely. It’s what made it sophisticated, to him. It was something he could imagine Tifa or Aerith wearing. If he remembered rightly, the cut of the dress structure had been called a “sweetheart neckline” by the salesperson. He liked the way it made his chest look, and it was yet another reason this dress really stood out from the others he owned. He carefully unfolded the garment, catching the creases that had already started to form. Ah, well. Time to see how well it took to his iron, then.

This also gave him an opportunity to put on some underwear. He stayed true and slipped on one of his tight black briefs before going to find his iron and board. The legs of the ironing board screeched when extended, and Cloud couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Even though he took the thing apart and greased all of its hinges several times, it still acted this way. If it were sentient, he would have argued it did it for the attention. After getting set up, he began to press out all the wrinkles in the dress. His left hand set gently on top of the sheer fabric, careful not to bring the iron too close when he went towards it.

When finished, he set the iron down and rolled his thumb against the dial to turn it off. Cloud gave the dress one last once over before he lifted it up, turned it around, and tugged down the zipper in the back. He hadn’t noticed the calmness that fell over him while he was ironing, but he realized it belatedly when his pulse began to quicken again. After a bit of deliberation, he slipped the dress over his head and smoothed it over his body. He had broadened in some areas; he had more muscle in his chest than he did nearly ten years ago at the Inn. His waist was a bit more trim. Even still, the dress accommodated him as well as it would anyone with breasts, and it was _incredibly_ complimentary. He reached back and was only able to zip up the dress part way before he heard his front door click open.

“Cloud?” called out Vincent’s voice from the hall.

Cloud whipped back, staring at his closed bedroom door with surprise. He gave Vincent a key a long time ago, so it wasn’t odd to have the man drop by every so often. But he rarely did so unannounced... Cloud stopped what he was doing to go find his phone. It only took a bit of searching before he pulled the device up. Sure enough, he had a two messages, among others, from Vincent.

_Vincent 20XX-09-10_  
_I’m thinking of stopping by. I found something you might be interested in._  
_Also, Reeve says hello.  
13:57  
  
_

_Vincent 20XX-09-10_  
_On my way now, if that’s alright. If you’re not home, I’ll just let myself in and leave it on your kitchen table. I hope you’re doing alright.  
17:31  
  
_

Cloud rolled his thumb against the keypad before finally responding, “In here.” A few seconds passed before he heard footsteps coming his way. Cloud shot up to his feet and walked over to the door. He pressed a hand against it. “Wait.”

Blessedly, Vincent waited. “... Is everything alright?”

“Yeah. Just...”

Should he get changed? This was something he had been indulging in for a while, ever since he moved himself here. It was a compulsion that made itself known rather out of the blue one day, and he had never known a peace like this since following through. It also made his little home even more valuable. The distance he put between himself and the others was less cold and more celebrated because he felt he could do this without judgement or explanation. He hadn’t told anyone — not even Vincent... But now that the other man was here, was it fair to keep him in the dark still?

“Cloud?”

Cloud curled his fingers against the door. He closed his eyes and asked, “Can I ask your help with something?”

“What is it.”

One beat... Two... Making up his mind, Cloud pulled himself away from the door. His fingers lingered a touch as he gathered his resolve once more. He settled back into his former place and turned his back to the door. He stared forward at the wall across from him.

“Come in.”

Silence, but then his doorknob twisted. Vincent stepped in — Cloud could feel his presence more than hear it. He even felt it when Vincent stopped, so he filled the brief silence with his own words. He looked over his shoulder to the gunner through his lashes. Embarrassment was starting to fill in, but he powered through it. Instead, he managed to make himself look a little frustrated.

“Can you help me zip this damn thing? I can’t reach.”

Vincent looked at him, and it was... nice to see him surprised. Emotion was a rarity in the other man, but like Cloud with the many changes in his life, Vincent was learning to adjust and open himself up. He didn’t answer verbally as he crossed the room. His chilled hands found a place on Cloud’s back as he skimmed his fingers over the fabric. Cloud watched as Vincent finally positioned his hands to draw up the zipper. The thumb of his right hand held the bottom secure as his left worked the fastening.

“I never thought this would be your colour,” Vincent admitted. He took a step back once he was finished and looked Cloud up and down. “May I see the front?”

“...Sure.”

And Cloud turned. For a bit, he was still unable to look at Vincent directly, but his face didn’t burn from humiliation. It was the familiar anxiety of having himself be known, of being found, of being seen, of laying himself bare and fearing the rejection that may follow. But he knew better around Vincent. He knew the life-changing things they had been through together and the growing number of secrets that they shared. Cloud brought his hands together at his front and looked up at Vincent; his thumb fiddled with a spinner ring around one of his fingers.

Vincent nodded. He closed the space between them again. His right hand traced along the sheer paneling before following the curve of Cloud’s collarbone. His hand alit on Cloud’s left shoulder.

“It’s beautiful. When did you get this?”

“Today,” Cloud admitted, his shoulders lowering a fraction. “Ordered it a couple of weeks ago, and it only just got in stock.”

“Mn.” Vincent hummed in approval; his whole voice had taken on a warmth that sent Cloud’s heart into a new flutter.

“Is this all?”

“N-no. I was... thinking about trying on the others.”

“Do you mind if I see?”

Cloud huffed a laugh. He reached up to brush Vincent’s hand off his shoulder. “Of course not.”

Though he hadn’t really finished piecing this outfit together, he decided to put on a bit of a show for Vincent, who sat nearby and watched as he changed from outfit to outfit. Some of them weren’t dresses or commonly feminine-associated things. He also showed off a new jacket, a pair of pants, and a set of gloves for joyriding. He stowed away the more practical items that he couldn’t display like shoe polish and sword oil. When he got to the accessories, he tried them on as well, showing off bangles and arm bands and an anklet he thought was nice. He only bought a couple of new shoes to match his new attire. There was a garter belt as well that, when he tried it on, seemed to spark Vincent’s curiosity the most. The gunner reached out a hand to slide his fingers across the elastic. Cloud got an idea in his mind.

He crossed his arms. “Close your eyes.”

Vincent’s right eyebrow cocked up at the end almost immediately at the order. “Oh?”

“Just. Close ‘em.” Cloud made a gesture with one of his hands. “It’s a surprise.”

Vincent’s hum turned into little more than a purr before he followed through. Cloud changed back into his first outfit. As he did, to his amusement, Vincent laced his fingers together over his stomach before falling back onto Cloud’s bed.

“Comfy?” Cloud teased.

“Very. And besides, it’s easier this way for me to not peek.”

“Never thought you’d be tempted, Vincent,” Cloud replied as he once again fumbled with the zipper. He scoffed and grumbled, “Fuck it,” under his breath as he went looking for the heels in his closet.

“I suppose that means you’ve been underestimating my part in this relationship, hm?”

Cloud’s face was heated once again as he lifted himself up, shoes in one hand. He glanced over to Vincent. “And what’s that mean?”

Enigmatically, Vincent laughed quietly, but he said nothing otherwise. Cloud shook his head dismissively, trying to ignore the way the heat traveled in his body and rounded I n his gut. He walked over to his bedside table and opened one of the drawers to get out a pair of stockings.

“How was the trip?”

“It was fine.” Vincent idly crossed his legs at the ankles. His thumbs began to twirl around each other. “I was almost caught in the rain, but I managed to outpace it.”

“Oh? It’s raining on your end?”

“A bit. It always happens when Reeve’s nearby or major members of the WRO come by.”

“Hmph. Maybe they should stay away.”

Another laugh from Vincent. “Perhaps.”

Cloud moved some of his things on the bed aside so that he could sit. It was that motion that prompted Vincent to ask,

“Can I open my eyes now?”

“Not yet. Unless you can zip me up without looking.”

“It’d be a surprising skill to discover, if I had it.” Vincent did open his eyes before moving himself closer. He lifted himself enough to keep his focus on Cloud’s back and nothing else. Once he was back down, Cloud asked,

“You look?”

“Only at your back. Trust me.” And with that, Vincent was down, and his eyes were closed again.

“... Of course I do,” Cloud replied softly. He snapped out the length of his stocks before rolling up one of the legs to slide on. “It’s why you’re here.”

Though Cloud couldn’t see behind him, Vincent was smiling.

They shared a mostly amiable silence as Cloud dressed. It was broken every so often by a question about the other’s day or a comment that popped into Vincent’s mind. Some just ridiculous enough to make Cloud snort a laugh — it was definitely on purpose. Finally, at the end of it all, Cloud turned around and stretched out on the bed beside his lover, pressing some of his weight against Vincent. He placed a hand on the other man’s chest.

“Wake up, sleeping beauty.”

Vincent opened one eye slowly before doing the same with the other. He sat up, and Cloud rose with him. The two of them held each other’s gaze until they were upright. At that point, Cloud rose from the bed.

This time, he had on a bit of gloss that made his lips look a flush pink. He had learned from an employee at the store that dabbing it on with his finger would give him more of the natural look he was hoping for. He had taken it to heart. Along with his lavender dress, he wore the pale gold bangles on his right wrist, a set of sheer stockings held firm by his garter, and strapped heels. Vincent eyed him silently, making sure to take in every detail. And though Cloud often appreciated Vincent’s short spoken nature, he turned his lips to one side and made a face.

“This good?” he asked, opening out his arms before flopping them out as his side. The bangles jingled together merrily.

Vincent quirked his fingers to beckon his partner closer. When Cloud was in reach, he hooked his fingers in the man’s garter and then gave it a snap. Cloud sucked in a breath before biting his lip. Okay, he hadn’t expected that. More over, he hadn’t expected it to feel good.

_Dammit, Vincent..._

“It’s better than ‘good,’ Cloud. You look amazing.” Vincent smoothed his palm up Cloud’s thigh until his fingers toyed with the narrow edge of the slit. He slowly brought his hand back down. “How do you like it?”

“It’s nice. Different.” Cloud looked down at himself, raising one foot up onto the toe and turning it sideways. “I don’t own anything in this colour, so I figured —” He shrugged. “Why not?”

Vincent smiled up at him before letting out that handsome little laugh. “Indeed. It’s a good purchase. They all are.”

Cloud moved a hand to Vincent’s shoulder. “Thank you, Vince.”

It was a weight off his shoulders, one more he was happy to be rid of. Now that this was out of his head, he could enjoy himself even more without this being a problem. But just as he was starting to explore how he would bring all this to Tifa, and inevitably the kids, Vincent pulled the blond to settle in his lap. Cloud blinked, so suddenly brought back into the now. He knelt over Vincent and settled his hands on the man’s shoulders.

Vincent’s expression could be easily called a mask. There were facets to him that were hard to read, even to Cloud, but through the time they had been spending together, Cloud was understanding him even more. He could pick out different looks and what they meant. This one was so very clearly hunger, a mix of both man and animal instinct. Cloud’s heart was racing for a new reason now.

One of Vincent’s hands slid down to the curve of Cloud’s ass and simply rested there. “Do you mind?” was all he asked. A simple question that brokered a simple “yes” or “no.”

But this was Cloud, and “simple” was only just now starting to take root in his mind. He reached down to adjust the dress under his knees before he settled more comfortably. “Why? You plan on messing this up? I just got this, you know.”

Vincent hummed. It was a sound that he understood what Cloud was saying, but from the way he ran his nails down Cloud’s thigh, it didn’t seem as if he was heeding it at all. “I’ll try not to get it dirty.”

Confidence — Vincent always spoke with such a blunt confidence that never failed to throw Cloud off guard. But he was learning to bounce back quicker with each unflappable truth thrown his way.

“You better try real damn hard then.” Cloud shifted a hand up to wind Vincent’s hair around it, and then he yanked just hard enough to prove his grip. “I’m counting on you.”

Vincent’s lips curved up in a smile. A symbol of pride that Cloud was playing along but also with the satisfaction that he was being given permission to let loose.

“I’ll be sure not to let you down then.”

Finished with talking and relieved that the worst of his hurdles had been soundly overcome, Cloud sealed this moment with a kiss. He closed his eyes with a soft moan when he felt Vincent’s hands travel over his body, groping and feeling at their leisure. The kiss toed the line of chaste, but when Vincent finally and firmly grabbed at his ass, Cloud moaned again at the gesture. The sound alone made Vincent deepen the kiss, but the way Cloud pulled at his hair actually made him groan. He wrapped an arm around Cloud to draw him down and close, and then with some build up, their hips began rocking together.

Cloud felt himself growing hard, and the tightness of his own underwear was only help speed up the process. He moaned at the friction and the way Vincent’s body rolled against his. The unexpected stimulation was making his head spin. The kiss broke, allowing him to gasp for a much needed breath. Vincent nipped at his jawline. The gloss had transferred from Cloud’s lips back to his, and now it was being dotted upon the blond’s skin once more, a constant cycle and exchange of beauty. He pushed a hand further under the dress, the tips of his fingers teasing Cloud’s underwear.

“I know what can make this better,” he promised against Cloud’s skin.

Cloud shuddered. “What’s that?”

Distantly, Cloud was prepared in the off chance Vincent wanted him to move or needed to move their bodies. But he wasn’t prepared for how quickly and easily Vincent could maneuver them both. His breath catch in his throat when his back hit the bed; he blinked up at Vincent, who quietly hovered over him. The dark-haired gunner slid closer, wedging their bodies together until Cloud’s legs were resting high on his hips, his heeled feet in the air.

“Something like this,” Vincent teased, his lips ghosting over Cloud’s.

Cloud’s lids went half-mast, his breathing going shallow as Vincent teased him like this. They kissed finally and slowly, merely enjoying the space of each other. There was an idle movement of their hips together, a bump here and there that went nowhere. But then, in the next breath and once again without warning, Vincent drew back to go rooting through Cloud’s bed side table.

Cloud huffed a breath, trying to will down the reaction his body was having. He ran his fingers through his spiky fringe; his other hand formed a weak fist, which he thumped against Vincent’s leg. “Vincent, you ass.”

Vincent smiled, just a curve. For some reason, it reminded Cloud of a fox. “What?”

“Don’t ‘what’ me,” Cloud grumbled. He tensed his thighs weakly, noting but also ignoring how his cock twitched in its confinement. He sighed out his frustration. “...you dick.”

Finally finding his treasure, Vincent pulled a palm sized bottle of lube from the drawer. He tilted his head to look down at Cloud. “You seem to be in a mood. Is something the matter?”

Instead of taking the bait verbally, Cloud flipped his lover off. Vincent’s smile widened, and Cloud could see the hint of a fang. His brows shot up almost immediately.

 _Oh._ Was that the mood Vincent was in...? Well, things were about to get interesting.

Vincent sunk down to his knees beside the bed, placed the lube between his knees, and then grabbed Cloud by the hips. Cloud had a second to prepare himself before he was pulled down to be closer to his partner’s face. That helped, at least somewhat, in hiking up the dress. He still lifted his hips with a frown, pushing the bunched up fabric out of the way and smoothing the rest down. Vincent toyed with Cloud’s underwear again. After a moment of thought, he pushed up Cloud’s legs and braced the back of his boyfriend’s thighs with his hands.

“Hold these.”

Cloud’s laugh came out of him abruptly. He had a retort for that, quick on his tongue as he stared at his own knees, but instead of following through, he did as he was told. He grabbed himself under the knees and held his legs in place.

“Okay,” he replied. The laughter was clear even in his voice.

Being so close like this, he could feel Vincent smiling, which perhaps made his mood more novel. Vincent then pulled Cloud’s underwear up just enough that his ass was exposed, but he left his lover’s cock still covered.

“This should be fine,” he then said to himself as if thinking out loud. And before Cloud could have a chance to reply, Vincent slid his hands to Cloud’s hips and pressed his mouth to his lover.

Cloud gasped, feeling Vincent’s tongue work against his entrance. It was a slow, sensual, circular movement with the occasional prod. His brows twitched closer together as a moan left him. He pressed his head back into the bed and just let himself enjoy Vincent working him open. First, it was just with his mouth, and then it was with clever fingers slicked in lube. Out of habit, Cloud still fought own his own noises of enjoyment, but when Vincent began to stretch him and fuck him with those slender fingers, it was over. Cloud’s restraint broke with a strained _“Fuck...”_

He dug blunt nails into his own skin, the stockings providing little cover. He dropped his elbows, forcing his legs up higher and more open. Though, his underwear limited his movements. This also served to shift the angle, and in doing so, Vincent was able to rub inside of him in an _excellent_ way. A moan caught and broke in Cloud’s throat, coming out in shaky halves as he rolled his hips down towards his lover.

Vincent swept his clean hand under Cloud’s lower back to push more of the dress aside. He had been doing well so far in keeping it clean; it’s only right for him to keep up his half of the deal if he was allowed free reign. All he needed Cloud to do was cum —

 _“Vincent!”_ Cloud shouted, his hips dropping and back arching suddenly as his prostate was hit.Without mercy, Vincent struck it again and again, following Cloud’s hips as they rolled and twitched. He groaned his own pleasure, getting off on Cloud’s arousal, his noises, his voice, his everything. It was enough to make his head spin. He knew how close Cloud was by the way he clenched, by the way his voice was more tremble than words. He wouldn’t last much longer, and Vincent would meet him there at the peak.

Vincent grabbed his lover’s underwear with one hand, squeezing between both leg holes and pulling the garment upward towards Cloud’s hands. Afterward, he ducked his head between Cloud’s thighs and took the man’s cock with one easy motion. Cloud took in a breath as if it would be his last. He kept his hands dutifully in place, even as his whole body began to shake.

“Vin.... _cent_...”There was the strain that left with a heavy sigh when Cloud finally came. Vincent took it all, some part of him sated with the now familiar taste. He swallowed around Cloud, making the man shudder and buck his hips up. When Cloud was met with no resistance, he slowly fucked his hips through his own orgasm, his toes curling in his stockings.

Vincent didn’t move immediately. He kept himself relaxed as his throat was used with by the lessening thrusts. When Cloud’s hips finally settled, he made sure the blond felt the purr in his throat. He rolled his head, taking every last bit that Cloud could currently give. Cloud bucked up again, sharp and too quick, when hypersensitivity began to set in. Vincent pulled his head away, savouring every inch until Cloud’s cock pressed against his lips. He kissed the tip.

“Here. Let me help you.” It was nearly impossible to tell apart the roughness in Vincent’s already gravelly voice. He put enough distance between them to pull Cloud’s underwear off completely. Cloud only had to shift his hands to help with it all. By the end, he was allowed to lower his legs, which Vincent once again smoothed his hands over.

“I’m taking that as proof you liked it.”

Vincent ducked his head to kiss Cloud’s inner thigh. “You doubted me before?”

“You? Nah.” Cloud let out a sigh as he wiggled in place, making himself comfortable. “But it just never hurts to be sure.”

Vincent hummed his agreement before moving up to kneel over Cloud. The blond stared up at him, content, though now there was a new flush to his face. Pink tinged his cheeks down to his shoulders, darker in some spots than others.

“Will you wear this more often around me then? Now that I know?”

Cloud tilted his head to one side and smiled up at his boyfriend. “You sure there’s not another reason, old man?”

Vincent huffed his own laugh as he tipped his head down. Cloud watched him quietly for a bit. He raised a leg to rub it between Vincent’s, bringing attention to the unattended bulge in the other man’s trousers. Above him, Vincent shuddered. The covers gathered under Vincent’s curling fists.

“Ah, well. If you needed proof...”

“Neeever hurts to be sure,” Cloud repeated, this time with an added drag and sultriness in his tone.

Vincent could have hummed, but it was turning into a groan. The press of Cloud’s leg was calling to him. He rolled himself down towards it, his own breathing growing shallow as he did. Cloud watched, finding himself more attracted by the display than he originally expected. He moved his hand down to the slit of his dress. He bit his lip and pulled the garment over his twitching cock with a free hand. He pressed down on the growing arousal and liked the trapping of fabric against it. Cloud moved his own hips without thinking as Vincent rocked above him. When Vincent lifted his head again, he stared at Cloud with half-lidded eyes, and the eye contact was making this moment so much _more_.

“Vincent,” Cloud whispered, finding the heat starting to build in his blood again.

“Cloud.” Vincent reached for him before stroking along his cheek and thumbing over his bottom lip.

As the lust built between them again, it was hard to say who made the first move. Who went for the kiss that quickly turned heated. Who went for Vincent’s belt and unzipped his fly. It was hard because none of those things truly mattered, not like the way Vincent rocked himself into Cloud with abandon. Not like the way his cock found its home again and again, each time turning Cloud’s thoughts into mush.

At some point, Vincent had Cloud on his elbows and knees as he fucked the blond within an inch of his life, rocking the bed against the wall as if they were trying to tear it down. The bangles jauntily rang out in time with their coupling. Vincent hiked up Cloud’s dress over his hips, and Cloud held the long fabric between his hands as if it was his only lifeline. Vincent’s moans deepened and turned into possessive growls that made the fine arms on Cloud’s arms rise. Goosebumps broke out over his skin when Vincent’s clawed hands ran idly over his thighs.

He was trying so hard, Vincent was, to keep the dress in pristine condition. But where he could mark, he did, and he made valuable use out of the sparse real estate. He bit down on Cloud’s shoulders, scratched up his inner thigh. He had even sucked a mark under Cloud’s jaw that would be _impossible_ to hide no matter what Cloud wore. But it felt good — every bit of it felt so damn good.

Cloud was aware of his own moaning, but in a way, he was detached from it all. He was floating in the air, high on ecstasy as Vincent railed into him. His cock bobbed with each thrust, leaving uneven streaks of cum on the bedding. Each thrust felt better than the last. Inside of him, Vincent was hitting deeper, filling him more, making him shake with pleasure as his cock began to slowly shift.

Vincent hunched closer. His own knees settled between Cloud’s before he nudged the blond’s legs apart and hooked their ankles together. He pressed his weight down against Cloud’s back. Cloud lowered his chest to the bed as Vincent’s hands found his own, forcing him to release the dress for new purchase. This position wasn’t rare between them, but it wasn’t all that common either. It was a spontaneous treat, one that never failed to make Cloud burn with arousal. It was always surprising how much this turned him on, whenever Galian and Vincent’s minds and wills melded into one.

With their fingers laced together, Cloud tightened his hold and pressed his face into the bedding. It was the only way he could allow himself to completely let loose, to cry out as much as he wanted as Vincent pounded into him. The other man fucked as if he wanted to stake his claim, as if he was trying to _breed_ , and Cloud felt a whine tear from his throat just at the sheer thought of it all. His thoughts tripped over himself as every filthy desire he ever had came to the forefront. Vincent’s name was a weak, muffled plea bled into the mattress.

Thank the Planet he moved to the outskirts of Edge; he could never live this down otherwise.

Vincent nosed at his ear before huffing out a hot breath. _“Are you with me, Cloud?”_

The duality in his voice — the sheer danger there threaded with warmth was almost enough to make Cloud cum on the spot. He nodded his head desperately before turning it and taking in much needed air. His vision was spotty, and he struggled to take a breath as Vincent seemed intent on fucking it out of him.

“Y-yeah,” he said airily.

Cloud felt something firm and thick nudging up against him, and his heart leapt into his throat. Another curse left him wearily as his eyes fell closed. It was so much and everything he wanted. This was absolutely _not_ how he expected this night to go, but he was taking it as a reward for doing something for himself for a change.

Vincent gave two hard thrusts before the knot at the base of his cock fit snug inside of Cloud. It was more than enough to snap the building tension in Cloud’s stomach. He grit his teeth and turned his face partially towards the mattress again as something of a sob left him. He came without being touched; the realisation seemed to string his orgasm along, bringing him to a new height just as Vincent came.

It would have been difficult for Vincent to explain the pride he took in this, in filling Cloud up with his seed and knowing that they were both in their comfort zones. It was an animalistic desire met as well as a human one. Two needs fulfilled in one, two — _many_ strokes of his pulsing cock. He ran his lips over one of Cloud’s bitten shoulders. His soul deep growl shook through them both. Cloud moaned in response, as if answering a call. Vincent’s eyes lifted up at that, watching Cloud’s face. The blond seemed so out of it. More reason to stroke that pride of his.

When sense began to fill Vincent once again, he rocked their bodies to one side, away from the mess they had created and away from Cloud’s things. Cloud blew out a breath before taking several more. Vincent gave his lover time to collect himself. His own head had been bowed, his forehead pressing against the nape of Cloud’s neck. His eyes were closed, but he was rumbling softly with every exhale. Cloud was comforted by the purr. He drew one of their joined hands down and settled it over his stomach. He stroked his thumb against Vincent’s.

“So. Yeah. You definitely like the dress.”

Vincent laughed, sudden and openly, against him. That was leagues better than the purr; Cloud felt a smile settle on his own face.

“Yes, Cloud. I like the dress and the jacket and the pants and the other dresses.” Vincent shifted his head to press a kiss to Cloud’s back. “I like them all. I like you.”

“You better because I think I might like you too.”

Vincent chuckled, more subdued this time. He rolled his hips pointedly, saying, “I should hope so.”

Cloud was very glad Vincent couldn’t see him blushing up to his ears. Quickly, he changed the subject to — “What’d you want to come over to show me?”

To which Vincent said, “Some gems in calcified rock that looks like materia.” He noted how Cloud was moving his feet before one thud sounded against the floor. Another one soon followed. “If I remember correctly, though, I think it might be your birthstone.”

“Really? You know something like that?”

“I had to look up that little detail out of curiosity once, and it just stuck with me.”

Cloud made a noise of confusion. He lifted his head to look back at Vincent, whose face was shielded by a curtain of dark hair. “You looked that up?”

“For all of us — the reasons are inconsequential.”

“Like hell they are. Tell me what you’re planning.”

Even without sight, Cloud knew his lover was smiling. “I’m not planning a thing.”

“Yeah, right.” Cloud dropped back onto the bed. He freed his other hand so that he could shift his arm under his head. “You need to stop talking with Yuffie.”

“As if she’s the only bad influence on me.”

_“Hey.”_

Cloud moved a foot to kick back at Vincent. Though his lover didn’t laugh, the way his purr intensified was just as good as one. Cloud squeezed their hands together and then set his sights on the other clothes strewn out on his bed. Though this had been an unexpected change in his plans, he couldn’t say that it was a bad one. And as far as he was aware, Vincent hadn’t dirtied up his new dress at all. So, he was calling that a win.

No matter how he looked at it, things were finally going his way.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during a snowstorm here in my state, so it might not be perfect. Regardless, if you want to keep up with my disappearances, projects, and the like, please feel free to follow me on twitter @FourAndMoreEyes.


End file.
